


Opposites Attract

by zombie_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_with_wings/pseuds/zombie_with_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's the most popular guy at the school and is known for being a heartbreaker. The socially invisible Cas watches him from a far and convinces himself that he hates him, but how long will he be able to keep his true feelings hidden from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate him

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> So, this is my first fic ever! Hooray!
> 
> Seriously though, I'm not so sure where I'm going with this, and I know it's probably awful, but bear with me as I get the hang of everything. This first chapter basically just gives [very] brief background, but there's more to come, probably soon, I promise! Comments or kudos would be appreciated.
> 
> Rated M for possible future situations.

“You wanna get dinner or something tonight?” Dean Winchester asked the pretty brunette standing next to him in the hallway.  
“Dinner? That’s what you called it last time you had sex with me, drove me home, and said you would call me. You never called me. But you did call my best friend later that night.”  
“Can you honestly say that it wasn’t one of the best nights of your life?” Dean asked her, pulling her chin up to look at him while flashing her one of his flirtiest looks.  
“Well…I did enjoy myself…during…” the girl said as she got lost in his enormous green eyes.  
“I thought so. So, dinner?”  
“Right…”dinner”,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But she made the mistake of looking up after she said this, noticing the look he was giving her. A look that could only be described as smoldering. A conflicted look crossed her face, but she quickly leaned in and whispered “You remember where I live,” before walking away, swaying her hips. She even turned around and flashed a ridiculous, lip-biting, try-to-hard-to-be-sexy face at Dean before turning the corner.

 _This is why I hate everybody,_ Castiel thought to himself as he watched the exchange take place at Dean’s locker, a few feet away from his own. He’s been watching Dean Winchester’s disgusting antics for three years, and they make him angrier and angrier every day. Dean was what you’d call a player. In fact, he’s the king of all players. You win some and you lose some, unless you’re Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester only wins. And wins. And wins. And then wins the best friend, or the little sister, or the two-for-one deal. Dean Winchester has never had a relationship that lasted more than a night. Hell, Castiel wasn’t even sure if he’d ever had a relationship that lasted more than an hour. Which is why he cannot even begin to understand why the girls keep coming. They know he’s a player, they know he’s the biggest heart breaker in the school, but they never stop coming. Sure, he has gorgeous eyes, an amazing white smile, and was named “Best Looking” guy in their grade in the yearbook for the last three years. But still.  
Besides being popular with the ladies, Dean is one of the jocky, prep guys that Castiel hates. He’s one of the most popular guys in the school, and Castiel feels like he’s the only one who isn’t smitten by his charming looks and flirty attitude. _I hate him_ , he thought to himself. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I hate everybody and I can’t wait to get out of this school._  
     Whereas Dean is the most popular guy in the school, Castiel is one of the least popular, but he does it to himself. He prefers to be completely invisible, wearing all black, never talking or socializing with other students. He has a few “friends” who he basically just sits near at lunch, ignoring, and secretly being annoyed by, but beyond that, everyone is either completely unaware of his existence, or downright afraid of him. Maybe it’s the clothes, maybe it’s the brooding look on his face, or just his overall demeanor, but Castiel scares people off, and he likes it that way. He gets nearly perfect grades without trying, and he has many talents, including writing and music, but teachers have long-since given up trying to make him care about school, or about anything.  
Castiel finished up at his locker, shaking his head as he continues to think about what went down a few lockers away. _He thinks he can flash that gorgeous smile and get whatever he wants out of life. I can’t wait until he gets a major reality check, sooner rather than later_ , Castiel thought, as he walked down the hallway. _God, I hate him so much. I hate him and his stupid beautiful eyes and his stupid perfect body and his stupid face._  
 _I totally hate him._


	2. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2. It's longer than the first chapter, and it has more actual story content, so that's good. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter should (hopefully) be up within the next few days, because I'm gonna be super busy soon and want to get another chapter in while I still can. Thanks for the few people who left kudos on the first chapter <3

Castiel wasn’t exactly a nerd, and he didn’t really care about how he performed at school, but he was born with a photographic memory and an apparent lack of the ability to fail any test, ever. He’d probably admit that he was a genius, if he cared or enjoyed giving himself credit of any kind. That being said, he did take mostly advanced or AP classes, more than anything just to get away from the typical idiots that the general classes were crawling with. He could at least handle nerds: he couldn’t handle the idiots in his normal classes who talked about their social lives all hour. So here he was, in AP Chemistry.

It was only the second week of September, and the students were already starting their research project that was required for all AP students to complete by the end of the semester. Normally, the students were required to work with a partner, but seeing as how there were an odd number of students in the class, Castiel got to work on his own, which is all he could really ask for. Group projects held him back, he always found himself talking a longer time trying to explain it to his partner than he would take to just do the project himself. And with Castiel’s angry demeanor, no one sought him out to work together.

As Castiel sat lazily in his desk, headphones in, occasionally jotting down possible ideas for the experiment, he heard the classroom door opened and he glanced up. Dean Winchester walked in, and showed the teacher a pass from the counseling office. The teacher nodded and said “Attention class, “Cas took one of his headphones out and listened half-heartedly “Dean here is switching into AP Chemistry. Is anyone willing to fill him in on the research project and be his partner for the duration?”

Castiel knew he was the only one without a partner, but he didn’t raise his hand.  He was not going to work with Dean freaking Winchester on a semester-long research project. He’s never even said a word to the guy and he already can’t stand him. He didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like to actually spend time with him.

He was just about to put his other headphone back in to go back to tuning out the rest of the class when he heard the teacher say what was enough to instantly annoy Castiel: “Novak doesn’t have a partner. You’ll work with him. He’s sitting over there in the corner. You can get the information from him.” Gotta love lazy teachers who can’t even tell their students about major projects. At this point, Castiel was just looking for extra reasons to get pissed.

As Dean starting walking over to Castiel, he reluctantly pulled his earbuds out and slipped his iPod into his pocket.

“Hey, I’m Dean,” the boy said, sticking out his hand.

 _He wants to shake my hand? What kind of pretentious, preppy, douchebag shake hands anymore?_ “Castiel. But for the love of god, call me Cas. The other people at this school can’t seem to get it through their thick heads that I do not want to be called that freaking weird angelic shit,” Cas said, pointedly ignoring Dean’s stuck-out hand.

“Um, okay..” Dean said, waiting a few seconds before awkwardly removing his hand from Cas’s reach and instead running it through his hair and blowing out a long breath. “So what’s this project I’ve heard nothing about?”

“I’ve got it covered. It’s not something I would expect someone like you to handle. You can just sit there and look pretty, since that’s clearly what you’re best at,” Cas said, going back to his pathetic list of possible project topics.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” asked Dean.

“I was perfectly content working alone,” Cas said, not even bothering to look at Dean as he responded.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you have much choice in the matter. I’m in this class, and you’re the only one without a partner, so it kinda seems like you’re stuck to me, so do you wanna start over, and tell me what the point of the project is?” Dean asked, nearing the end of his patience.

“How did someone like you even place into this class?”

“Um, what is that even supposed to mean?” Dean asked, anger apparent in his voice.

“Someone like you. The preppy, popular players. Aren’t you too busy practicing throwing a ball around or fucking some girl in the janitor’s closet to take AP classes?” Cas asked, completely seriously.

“First of all, you don’t even know me. I’ve never even seen you around campus before. What gives you the right to judge me.?”

“My locker is two away from yours. I’ve gone to school with you since the second grade. This is sort of my point. You and your crew are too busy wrapped up in your own annoying lives to even consider anyone, or anything, else.”

“I’m sorry I have friends and I’m not a loner freak like you are, but who I talk to is my own business. Who are you to talk like you know me?” Dean asked, not even attempting to hide his outrage.

“I’m the person who’s seen you ask 4 girls out in one day before, and I’ve seen you and all of your friends treat school like a major joke. And I’ve heard all of you stupid jocks talk about partying every hour of every freaking day, and I know you enough to say you don’t belong in AP Chemistry.”

“Okay, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but I have a 3.8 GPA, and a father who threatens to kill me when I come home with less than A’s. So I’d like to think I belong here. And it’s not like you seem to give a fuck about school either, since I saw you listening to music earlier, and the best idea you have written on that ugly scrap of paper says ‘something with water, idk’”, Dean says, voice raised.

“The bells about to ring.” Cas says, ignoring Dean’s rant and standing up to walk out of the class room as the bell did, in fact, ring, signaling the end of the hour and the end of the day.

 _What the hell is that kid’s problem?_   Dean thought as he stood up, pushed his chair in, and left the classroom.

***

As Dean walked to his locker, he couldn’t help but think about what Cas was saying. Yeah, he was a major asshole about it, but maybe he has a point. He doesn’t exactly admit this out loud, but sometimes the constant partying does get old, and sometimes his friends are major idiots. But Cas was still way out of line. Just because Dean is popular with the ladies doesn’t mean he’s not intelligent.

 _This is gonna be a long semester._ Dean thought to himself.

As he approached his locker, he noticed that Cas wasn’t lying about their lockers: he saw Cas close the locker a few away from his own and walk away, not even looking at Dean. Whether he ignored him out of indifference, annoyance, or chance was unapparent.

Dean felt a small pang of guilt as he realized that he honestly had no prior knowledge of Cas’s existence, knowing that he’s probably passed by him at least once a day for the past three years. I’m not gonna let some asshole get to me. Dean thought. I have my friends, and I’m sure he has his. Two thousand kids go to their school, so it’s hard for Dean to feel bad about not noticing one, especially when they come from two completely opposite social groups.

But that didn’t stop Dean from dwelling on the situation from chemistry, wishing it hadn’t gone down in the angry way that it did.

***

Cas was having a hard time cooling down from the confrontation that happened at the end of the day. While walking home, Cas couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, and how much he was dreading working with him for the entirety of the semester.

Sure, Cas can claim that he’s just going to do the project on his own, but either way he has to sit next to Dean for the entire semester. And since just looking at the guy made Cas even angrier than normal, he didn’t really know if he could get through the class without actually tearing Dean’s head off. And eventually, they will have to work together on the final presentation, which counts as the main grade for the project.

“Of course he’s a genius. He just had to be. Freaking Dean Winchester. Mr. I’m-So-Perfect-In-Every-Conceivable-Way” Cast said to his friend Charlie. Well, at least she seemed to think they were friends. They walked home together every day. Usually in silence, or with Charlie chattering on about her latest obsession. But today, Cas just couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

“Yes, I think I’ve heard that somewhere. Oh wait, that was from you. 30 seconds ago. When you said basically the exact same thing. I’ve never seen you so riled up about something. In fact, I’ve never actually heard you give a crap about anybody, either way.” Charlie said.

“Yeah, well he just pushes my buttons in all the wrong ways.” Cas said.

“Hm... pushes your buttons? Clearly you’re obsessed with this boy so why don’t you just suck it up and enjoy the time you get to spend together in class.”

“I am not obsessed with him. I don’t even like him. I can’t stand him. Haven’t you been listening to anything I’ve been saying? God, Charlie.”

“I have been listening. But every time you say his name, I get kind of distracted think about how hard I want to tap that. So I guess I’ve missed bits and pieces of your little tirade.” Charlie said.

“You’re a lesbian.”

“Yeah, but he’s sexy as hell.”

“That’s exactly what I mean! Everyone is so smitten by him and they can’t even see him for what he is.” Cas said, voice raising dangerously as he practically yelled the last part.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand why you have such a problem with him. And on that note, here’s my house. Peace out, bitch. Try not to get your panties all in a bunch over this whole Dean thing.” Charlie said, saluting Cas as she walked up her drive way.

Cas shook his head, for once wishing at least Charlie shared his opinion on something. As he continued to walk home alone, he tried to stop dwelling on the boy, but he couldn’t seem to take his mind off of Dean Winchester.


	3. Doctor Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo <3  
> Here's the new chapter, again, it's pretty short (sorry :c)  
> I hope you're all liking this so far. I have a few ideas where the rest of this will go, so I hope you stick around if you like it.  
> Next chapter should (hopefully) be up within a week.
> 
> P.S. Thanks to those who left kudos and commented! It means a lot!

Cas led a surprisingly normal life, when he was at home. All of the students at school who were afraid of him probably thought he liked to spend his time performing satanic rituals or tearing the wings off of insects for fun, but in reality, he didn’t do all that much at home, and today was no different. When he got home, still fired up from the confrontation in chemistry, he changed out of his jeans and into some gym shorts and flopped on to his bed with his computer. He was trying to bullshit some homework but got sidetracked when he heard his phone vibrate from across the room. At first he ignored it, but a second text followed soon after.

Who could possibly be texting me?

When Cas finally willed himself to get off of his bed and find his phone, he saw that it was Charlie who had texted him. Of course.

Charlie: Hey, I need help on my math homework

Charlie: I’m coming over.

 _Nooo. I can’t deal with Charlie right now. I just want to chill at home alone._ Cas thought.

He texted Charlie that he was busy and couldn’t have her over.

Charlie: Too late, I’m already here.

Cas sighed and ambled to the front door, letting Charlie in. She walked into his house without so much as a hello and went to the kitchen, calculus book in her hands. When Cas went after her after closing and locking the front door, he found her seated at the kitchen table, patting the seat next to her with a smirk on her face.

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to, ya’know, ask permission, or something, before coming over and walking right in to someone’s house?”

“You know I’m a forward person. But that’s what you love about me.” Charlie replied.

“One, I don’t love you. Two, I really did have plans today.” Cas said.

“Oh really? Plans to do what?”

“Play videogames.”

“Oh. Well then I guess I better leave... “Charlie said, sarcastically. Cas gestured toward the door with his hands, as if guiding her out.

“Your video games are clearly more important than me passing calculus.” Cas again pointed to the door.

 “Especially since I won’t graduate if I fail.” Charlie looked at Cas with sad eyes. He wasn’t budging.

“Which I am currently doing.”

Cas and Charlie glared at each other for 30 seconds before Cas looked down and finally relented, sitting next to Charlie to help her with her homework.

“I knew you loved me.” Charlie said, smirking.

“Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.” Cas replied. “So what do you need help with?”

“Integration. I don’t like it one bit.” Charlie replied.

After trying to teach Charlie how to integrate, Cas sat at the table and watched as she quietly did her homework.

“So why do you hate Dean anyway?” Charlie asked, looking up from her homework.

“I don’t know. So why are you in my house if you understand your calculus enough to strike up a conversation rather than work on your homework?” Cas asked.

“God, you’re an asshole. I was just trying to ask you an honest question. We’re friends, and friends talk to each other about important things. And I think this is important, seeing as how you’re obviously dwelling on it. And anything that makes you even more of a bitter douchebag must be a pretty big deal. So why do you hate him?” Charlie asked nervously.

Cas was about to give one of his world-famous rants, but he looked at Charlie, who was looking down and twirling a piece of her red hair around a finger. She seemed almost afraid, which meant she must be really curious if she risked asking him a question. So he sighed and answered “I don’t know.”

Charlie winced when she heard Cas open his mouth, but relaxed when she realized that he had actually answered her without yelling or biting her head off. “You must know something about why you hate him. When did it start?”

“Well, I’ve known him since the 2nd grade, but I guess I really started hating him freshman year.”

“And you don’t know why you hate him? At all?”

“Like I said when we were walking home, I just think he’s an asshole. All the girls are after him and he just sleeps with all of them and has such a cocky attitude and I hate it.”

“You hate his attitude, or you hate that he’s constantly got girls chasing him?” Charlie asked, honestly curious.

“The attitude.” Cas replied. “He’s just so full of himself. They all are. But especially him.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just jealous that he has all of these girls after him when I haven’t seen you have a girlfriend since, ever?” Charlie replied, giving Cas a knowing look.

“I don’t give a crap about the girls. I don’t even like girls. It’s the attitude that gets to me, honestly.

“Wait, you don’t like girls? As in, you’re gay? You’ve never even told me that before!” Charlie said in mock-outrage.

“Erm….I never said that! I don’t like anybody!” Cas back-tracked, defiantly.

“No, you’re totally gay. Which means….Oh my God, you are totally crushing on Dean Winchester!”

“No fucking way. You know I hate him. I hate his attitude, his looks, the way he talks, the way he walks, that way he looks right in your eye while he talks to you. Talk about creepy.” Cas replied, nearly yelling.

“Calm down, man. I get it. You hate him. Nothing weird about the way you clearly notice everything about him and mention his looks, hell, his _eye-contact_ more than anyone else you’ve ever hated.”

“If I had a crush on him, do you really think I’d be ranting on about how much I hate him?”

“Maybe. Remember when I was crushing on the new girl, Dorothy last year? I always said I hated her but you know I secretly wanted to get in her pants. I still do.” Charlie replied, honestly.

“Don’t you have calculus homework to be doing?” Cas asked, ignoring what Charlie said.

“I’m actually getting ready to leave, but for the record, I’m done hearing you go on and on about how much you hate Dean. I’d love to listen to you or have an actual conversation about it, but until you’re honest with yourself, I don’t want to hear any more about it.” And with that, Charlie walked out of the kitchen, giving Cas her signature salute. “He really is totally hot!” she shouted before walking out of the house and closing the door behind her.

 _Doesn’t she think I’d know if I had a crush on him?_ Dean thought as he went into the living room and turned on the TV.

Cas mindlessly flipped through the channels until he came across Doctor Sexy, MD.

_Now there’s a man I have a crush on._

Cas tried to watch the show and get his mind off of Dean, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Charlie was on to something. As the women on the show swooned over Doctor Sexy, Cas couldn’t help but think about all the qualities he found sexy.

And he couldn’t help but think about Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this micro-chapter. They all seem to be going that way. I'd be really annoyed at how short the chapters were if I wasn't the one writing them, so sorry. I just can't find a lot of time to write this, but I will keep updating, slowly but surely.

Cas sat anxiously at his desk before chemistry class started. He didn’t want to see Dean. He was confused about his feelings towards Dean, but he was 100 percent certain that seeing Dean would not help matters. As the bell rang, he felt himself relax a little. Maybe Dean won’t be in class today. Maybe Dean transferred out of the class. Maybe I’ll never have to see Dean again. Cas smiled to himself as he considered that, but his smile instantly fell when he saw Dean rush into the room, and hurry to sit in the seat next to Cas before the teacher noted his tardiness.   
As it turned out, all the students were doing in class that day was finalizing a topic for their research projects. Cas couldn’t be angrier.  
“Hey,” Dean said, “Did I miss anything?”  
“Class started about 12 seconds ago. You’re good.” Cas said sharply.  
“Okay, hear me out here. I get that you don’t like me. Believe me, I get that. But can we just start over or something? I’ve accepted that we have to work together, and I think you should try to accept it too. Seriously, what is your deal? How could you possibly hate me so much if you don’t even know me?” Dean asked.  
“Like I said, I know your group of people enough to know I don’t want to be around anyone like you.  
“Look, I get that some of my…friends…are kind of douchey, and I know that I have a lot of girlfriends, but I have never done anything to you, so please, can we call a truce?”  
“I don’t call truces. I don’t do anything with other people, ever.” Cas replied.  
“Okay, clearly you’re a loner. But how could you hate everyone so damn much?” Dean asked, getting angrier.  
“Don’t take it personal. I just everyone.”  
“I have to take it personal, since you clearly hate me the most…” Dean replied, no longer trying to mask his annoyance.  
“I’ve told you before. I don’t like how you treat girls. I don’t like your annoying friends and their stupid parties. I don’t like your whole ‘cool-guy’ image. I don’t like you.”  
Dean’s face softened slightly. “Okay, I’ll admit, my friends are annoying. And I can’t help that the ladies love me. But can we please just try to be civil to each other for this one project?”  
Cas considered this. “Fine. Just don’t do anything annoying.”  
Dean smiled coldly. “Fine.”  
And so the two worked together for the rest of the hour, suggesting ideas and turning each others ideas down until the bell rang.  
Cas was happy to be done with the class until he heard what the teacher had to say.  
“If you don’t have a topic chosen, you need to work on it tonight. I expect you all to have a workable idea by class tomorrow.”  
Fuck. Cas turned to Dean. “What do you wanna do about it?”  
“I guess we have to get together and work on it… Do you wanna come over?”  
“No.” Cas replied.  
“Scratch that ‘do you wanna’. Will you come over?”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Cas replied. There is nothing he wants to do less than go to Dean Winchester’s house. But he doesn’t really see any other options.  
“Okay, come to my locker with me and then I can drive you over.”  
Wait this is happening, now? Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas hunched his shoulders and put on a show to grumble and huff as an act of defiance as he walked to the parking lot with Dean. He could think of thousands of ways he’d rather be spending his time. He always felt awkward in people’s homes, and he knew that this would be no different. Especially with his outward feelings toward Dean. It’s hard to play polite guest when your host knows that you hate him. Nevertheless, Cas knew they had to get the project done, and hoped that they could establish some sort of rhythm where they could do their own work and stay as separate as possible. Dean wouldn’t want to talk to Cas if Cas keeps painting the asshole on thick, and it’ll all be easier once Dean stops trying to force tolerance toward each other.

At least one good thing could come from this: he’d get to ride in The Impala. Cas had been admiring that car for more than a year. The shiny black paint job, the powerful body, the dominating roar of the engine…it was perfect. Too bad the drive left a lot to be desired.

“That’s my car over there.” Dean said, gesturing to the Impala.

I know. “Yeah, I’ve seen that around before,” Cas said. “It’s nice.”

“Thanks, man” Dean said. “It’s my baby.”

Cas opened the door and got in. He couldn’t help glancing in the backseat to check out the beauty’s whole interior.

“The answer is yes.” Dean said.

“Uh, what?” Cas replied, being pulled out of his Impala-induced trance.

“Yes, there’s enough room to have sex back there. Believe me.”

“Uh…oh…that’s not what I was thinking about.” But it’s what I’m thinking about now.

“Then what?”

“It’s just a beautiful car.”

“Yeah. She’s the love of my life.” Dean replied.

“That’s a little said.” Cas said, laughing.

“Don’t judge me! The Impala is a judgment-free zone. It makes the baby sad.”

“Uhkay then,” Cas replied. “I won’t judge. Do you want me to get out and walk? Give the two of you some time alone?” Cas joked.

“Shut up.” Dean replied, laughing. And that’s how it happened. Dean and Cas were actually laughing. With each other. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when Cas remembered that he wasn’t supposed to like Dean. So he turned his head and stared out the window. Unfortunately, the thought of sex in the back of the Impala crept back into his head. Sex with Dean. Sex with Dean in the Impala. Dean greedily pulling his shirt off and pulling him tight into his chest, mouth hungrily kissing his neck –

“Cas!”

Damn. And I thought Charlie was wrong about my “feelings” toward Dean.  “What?”

“Nothing, just seemed like you were in a trance or something.” Dean replied, actual concern on the edge of his voice.

“Nope, just day-dreaming I guess.” Cas replied innocently.

“Well, anyway, we’re here.”

Cas was surprised to see that they were, in fact, parked in a driveway in front of a well-kept, albeit small, house.

“It’s small, but it’s home.” Dean said with mock-enthusiasm.

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard someone say.” Cas replied.

“Hey, that’s offensive.”

“Offensive to you, the guy with millions of girlfriends?” Cas replied snarkily.

“What? I’m open-minded.” Dean replied.

Does that mean…? But Dean didn’t have time to finish the thought as he was forced to follow Dean into the house. Cas braced himself for the awkward introductions to parents and awkward sitting around doing nothing and awkward trying to work on the project with someone he hated and also kind of wanted to fuck.

But the awkward never came. They walked into Dean’s house, got a wave from someone Cas presumed was Dean’s younger brother who barely gave him a second glance, and that was that. Now what?

Cas and Dean ended up working on their project until they finally had a topic worked out. Cas was thinking about how it all went surprisingly tolerable until Dean spoke up.

“So why do you hate me, really?”

“I’ve told you before. I just don’t really like…popular people. And you have all those girls after you. And…I don’t know. I hate everyone.” Cas replied.

“But why? What reason could you possibly have to hate everyone?”

“I don’t know, I’m just, not a happy person.” Cas said hesitantly.

“Well, I’ve seen depressed people a hell of a lot easier to get along with than you,” Dean countered.

“I just don’t really see much of a point in having friends. Hell, I barely even see a point in being alive much. And I have a very low tolerance to annoyance. But I guess I don’t really hate everyone. I just, would rather be alone, yaknow?”

“Don’t go killing yourself on me, I don’t want to do this chemistry thing alone.”

“Oh yeah, like you care about me so much. You know you’d be able to the project alone.”

“I do care. I care about everybody. Since when are we talking about you being suicidal, here?” Dean asked.

“I’m not suicidal! God. Anyway, you care about me? Oh, that’s cute. Dean Winchester cares about me. I can think of about 20 girls off the top of my head who would be totally jealous.” Cas replied snarkily.

“Hey, man, just stop” Dean warned.

“Okay…. Yeah, okay… I should get going anyway.”

“Do you want a ride home?” Dean asked.

“Nah, I’ll walk. I like having the time to think.” Cas replied. “See you later, Dean. Sorry.”

And Cas walked out of the kitchen. It wasn’t until Dean heard the front door shut that he thought to wonder what Cas was apologizing for.

***

As Dean lay in bed last night, he couldn’t help that his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Cas. For some reason he just had this intense need to try to fix him. It’s obvious that Cas is haunted by something, and very unhappy, and Dean just really wanted to try to help.

He first thought that it was just because he felt bad that his friends seemed to have wronged Cas in some way, even if they had no intentions to, but as Dean drifted to sleep he started to wonder if there was maybe something more to his intentions.


End file.
